


Cookies

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [17]
Category: Psych
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy cookie-themed slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> out of all the drabbles I've written and angsted over during this prompt challenge, this one is probably my favorite. I'm just unimaginably proud of it for some reason.

“- and this one is Gus, see you can tell because he’s got sparkles on his head. I already ate cookie Henry; he was giving cookie Shawn some really cannibalistic glares. Next is going to be cookie Lassie because I can’t have a cookie Jules and a cookie Chief without having a cookie Lassie.”

“You do realize you’re an adult, right? And that cookies aren’t important.”

“Hush, Lassie! You’ll hurt their feelings! Cookie Shawn is feeling very vulnerable right now without his cookie Lassie.”

“It’s a cookie, Shawn, it doesn’t have- Why does that matter?”

“Cookie Shawn loves cookie Lassie very much, and without cookie Lassie he feels all doughy and unbaked, even with his pineapple flavored t-shirt.”

“...I’m sure cookie Lassie- Carlton will love cookie Shawn very much once he’s decorated.”

“I love you, too, Lassafrass.”


End file.
